User talk:RhynnPFF
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pottermore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RhynnPFF page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 08:57, June 1, 2012 Cheers Hi, and first of all, thanks for all the edits! I noticed your suggestion on Category talk:Objects and have replied there. Let me know what you think. --xensyriaT 13:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Or was the most active contributer lol. I've been meaning to check out the forums, so I'll register in a bit, and it would be great to get this stuff done before Chamber of Secrets opens (so to speak). Awesome guide btw! --xensyriaT 13:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! :D Well, to be honest, I didn't know you could do that! I'm not very techno-savvy... :/ The links seem to work fine although I'll go ahead and use your method from now on, if I can get the hang of it. Thanks for showing me! Hey, you should take the wand woods off of your to do list! I finished those up for you and now I can't think of what else to work on XD. Viridis Aureus 14:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Greetings :) This wiki is a very minor project for my wikia-friends and I. I believe to apply for an adminship you should contact User:Bryans1008 instead. Thanks! -[[User:Shooting Starz|That Is Mahogany! ]] -Effie Trinket 19:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Gee, I'm really sorry. Hope I din't create too much work for you! ~Rumble That's great! Thanks for helping! 18:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC) What does it mean if stuff on a page is hi lighted and how do I become an adnim? Why is some stuff hi lighted and how do i become an admin? Swimmerdudewizard 14:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hey, I've marked a couple of images for deletion, which can be found here, do you mind going over there, and deleting them? Also, I made a suggestion on the talk page of Template:Quidditch-Slyth about the listing of the players. Do you mind seeing if it should be implemented, improved, or just trashed? xD Thanks :) -- 5Celcious (Talk) 04:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you've already implemeted it :D I'll look through the images when I have time and maybe make some other edits. I'm not much of a content editor, more of a layout/formatting editor. I'll also wikiafy the code when I notice someone linking weirdly lol. -- 5Celcious (Talk) 02:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I won't stop lol, tbh, it bothers me when it's formatted weirdly. But I'm not terribly active on this wiki cuz I've barely been playing on Pottermore. I only recently picked it up again cuz Chamber of Secrets came out xD -- 5Celcious (Talk) 02:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Rosewood I added the Rosewood and other pages after noticing they appeared in red and not realizing they didn't appear on Pottermore. I edited them after realizing my mistake. Sorry, my bad. hi im kinda new and have questions hi you a big fan of harry potter Ricros Wolfsbane (talk) 05:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC)ricros wolfsbane HI, Rhynn! Nice to meet you! I'm Mc1010. Mc1010 (talk) 11:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Matthew Hai!! I'm Lune :) XxLunataLuvxX (talk) 22:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Lune Hiii, thank you for welcoming me on the pottermore wikia! ChestnutFlame (talk) 22:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello. Perhaps you will recognize me from comments posted here previously, or else you may have heard of Potterpedia, a project of mine. Anywho, I wondered where you'd gotten that image of the exterior of the greenhouses; I'd never seen it before now. I left a message on that picture's talk page, but was unsure if you'd have gotten it. Thanks.--Hunniebunn 03:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello! It's a cropping of the moment art for Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 13, Moment 2 The Hooded Figure. It's all the way to the right of the image, so it's possible it falls off the screen. RhynnPFF (talk) 03:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks; it's good to know that I didn't accidentally skip a chapter or five of one of the books. --Hunniebunn 03:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem ^_^ Glad I could help! RhynnPFF (talk) 03:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Fake stuff Hi. Someone made numerous pointless articles on wand cores. Most of them are fake, and the ones which aren't are for cores that have yet to be introduced on Pottermore such as Veela hair and Thestral tail hair. I've flagged those for deletion. Omnibender - Talk - 19:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) vandalism This Person vandelled my profile & could you rollback all his/her edits on my profile, thanks, Trevor88 (talk) 22:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : My page has been vandellised again. I am merely asking if you could semi-protect(protect so unregistered can't edit the page) my profile page. Trevor88 (talk) 22:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Please, protect my page from ip addresses before it is too late. Trevor88 (talk) 01:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Help please... 'I have an interesting question. Hoping you can help me. I was wondering if you know how to change a particular setting of my account. Do you remember when you made the account? That it asked you if you've seen the movies and/or read the books? Well by that time I only answerd the movies, but I want to change that now that I'm reading the books. Do you know how to do that? ' Threr are some things that I have looked for and I can't find them. Hii I'm so tired of it all, I can't get to book three becouse I don't have that book from the Slytherin common room. And I just can't make the potion... I think my com. has a lack or a thing becouse every time Im trying to its says I did it wrong :/ I just want to go on, and I really don't care about the potions :s Can you help me? DinaCane Hello Rhynn, I'm a new user. I've modified a few pages to try to reflect the new changes in Pottermore. This site has been very useful to me when I'm looking for objects and potion ingredients, and I wanted to do something to give back. Thanks for being here. Battleaxe123 (talk) 05:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) When Pottermore added the last new set of chapters to finish up Prisoner of Azkaban they completely removed this moment Letters from School. It was the first moment of Chapter 4 of Chamber of Secrets but is gone now. I wanted to suggest deleting the page since it no longer exist on Pottermore. All the moments of Chapter 4 have shifted up. Like moment 2 is now moment 1 and such. I am trying to find all of those collectible items from those chapters and modify them to fit the new changes that Pottermore has applied. Just didn't know any other way to bring this to your attention. Thanks for your time. :) User:OwlSeer Thank you for the welcome! Hallowmoon263 (talk) 05:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rhynn, first of all, although i am not fond of slytherin but i like you. can you tell me how i can become a member of a house? i am a great fan of harry potter. how did you become a slytherin? is it the sorting hat put you there? i couold be happy being anything but not slytherin. Please help me. I have a problem.I don't know how to become a member of a house,but I'm hoping to ge in Gryffindor. :) 'MY LIST OF INVENTORY' i'm new to Pottermore,so could you please tell me where to find my list of inventory? Patrick.cesare (talk) 23:23, February 6, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE HELP INPORTANCE Hi how are you? It is Lily Luna Potter here. On http://www.pottermoreforum.net/ I can't get in I got a new email address and I tried loging in with my Pottermore Form username and pasword but I think I got locked out and I want to get back in buyt I don't want to sign up again and I would likr to still have the name Lily Luna Potter on there please help BloodFeather24884 (talk) 08:08, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rhynn! I finally got back on here, but apparently I'm not an admin anymore. Oh well. I just wanted to tell you I'm back and I'm going to try to help as much as I can, admin or not. Viridis Aureus (talk) 19:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Ignore my last message about not being admin anymore. I didn't see that the bar at the bottom had collapsed XD. Either way, I'M BACK! Viridis Aureus (talk) 20:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Viridis Aureus playstation home Found Pottermore on wiki and saw you do playstation home. I also do that and have gone to the Hogwarts site. I don't get in there that often but would love to finally meet some people while in Hogwarts. My playstation handle is finley2942 so drop me a friend request with a message about pottermore and I will accept. Jared Shank finley2942 DawnDraconis4841 member of Gryffindor house Pottermore Wiki Spiff Hi there! Would you be interested in a wiki spiff? I'd want to make some changes to the main page and add any new and relevant content regarding the Pottermore website. This would include a new wordmark, background skin, etc. If you agree and have any issue with any of my edits, by all means let me know or you can revert them yourself! I just want to make sure the Wikia is up to date!Witnessme (talk) 14:41, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) This wiki needs some proper updating! Rhynn Collins (talk) 00:07, July 14, 2016 (UTC)